Identidad
by Abulafia
Summary: Otra historia sobre Shion y Dohko, esta vez después de la batalla contra Hades.


Nota: ninguno de los personajes de Saint Seiya me pertenece, ellos son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei.

Este fanfiction tiene un estilo bastante diferente a los que suelo hacer, eso lo noté casi a la mitad de la historia, pero como no me molestó decidí probar para ver en qué terminaba en vez de despacharlo totalmente y acá esta el resultado. Espero que les guste.

Otra cosa, perdón por el titulo, realmente soy mala para poner títulos T.T. Acepto sugerencias.

_Identidad _

Shion miró fijamente delante de sí. El panorama le era familiar, se trataba de la sala del patriarca en el santuario de Atena y él lo veía desde el sillón que había ocupado por más de 200 años antes de que la locura de Saga de Géminis cegara su vida.

El antiguo patriarca pensó en todo el daño que había sido causado por culpa de su debilidad y sintió el corazón comprimírsele. Si él no hubiera muerto, si hubiera estado preparado para un ataque como se suponía que siempre debía estar ni su diosa ni los otros caballeros habrían tenido que pasar por tantas penurias.

- ¿Maestro?- murmuro Mu tratando de atraer la atención del patriarca.

Shion salió se sus cavilaciones y clavó la mirada en su discípulo. Cuan orgulloso estaba de él, se había convertido en un verdadero caballero de Atena que protegía a su diosa sin importar que sucediera.

Otra punzada de culpa lo invadió al recordar cuanto había hecho sufrir a su alumno cuando, como un espectro de Hades, había combatido con él y le había obligado a elegir entre él y Atena. Sin embargo, también estaba feliz de la decisión de Mu, realmente había demostrado ser merecedor de la armadura que portaba.

En lo que a él respectaba, todavía no estaba seguro de por qué razón Atena lo había resucitado. Desde luego, su diosa era tan bondadosa que probablemente habría pensado que él ansiaba volver a vivir, pero nada estaba más alejado de la realidad.

Shion se sentía sumamente culpable por estar con vida cuando cientos de caballero que antes habían estado bajo su protección habían perecido y cuando tanto daño había provocado al espíritu de sus jóvenes caballeros.

- Maestro, ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó Mu preocupado por el silencio de su maestro.

- ¿Qué sucede, Mu?- le preguntó amablemente como era común en él.

- Maestro, su baño está listo- dijo Mu humildemente.

- Mu, no tenés que preocuparte por esas cosas, no es algo de lo que un caballero dorado tenga que encargarse- lo reprendió suavemente.

- No es una molestia para mi maestro- contesto Mu y agregó con tristeza- y parece que es lo único que puedo hacer por usted-

Shion no comprendió a lo que Mu se refería y su cara expreso sin reservas su desconcierto.

- Maestro, usted no debería culparse por lo sucedido- dijo Mu con firmeza- ni por lo de Saga ni por lo de Hades.

El patriarca miró fijamente a Mu quien comenzó a inquietarse ante la mirada insistente de su maestro. Comenzaba a creer que había actuado con demasiada imprudencia cuando de repente escuchó una suave carcajada.

- ¿Maestro?- se extrañó Mu.

- Mu, sos un buen alumno- le dijo Shion mientras se acercaba a él para palmear un poco su cabello cariñosamente.

Mu se sorprendió un poco para luego sonreír suavemente. Sabía que su maestro estaba sufriendo mucho y con todos los cambios sucedidos en los meses posteriores a la batalla contra Hades no muchos lo habían notado, pero él, como su discípulo, tenía el deber de velar por su maestro. Era una cuestión de lealtad.

- Gracias, maestro- murmuró.

Shion le sonrió con suavidad con los ojos llenos de orgullo.

- De acuerdo- dijo moviéndose rápidamente hacia la puerta que conducía al gran salón que servía como baño del patriarca- voy a bañarme, Mu.- antes de entrar al baño se volvió para mirar a su alumno y agregó con un poco de malicia- Me imagino que vos tenés muchas cosas que hacer y si no, podrías ayudar a tus compañeros con sus respectivas casas, apuesto a que Death Mask y Shaka van a agradecer mucho tu ayuda, de modo que ya no te preocupes por mi que suficientes problemas tenés.- dijo dándole la espalda y dejando a Mu sólo en el salón del patriarca.

Mu suspiro sonoramente cuando se encontró solo. Sabía que el asunto no estaba resuelto y que su maestro podría hacer alguna tontería en cualquier momento pero él tampoco tenía la autoridad para estar cuidando de él en todo momento. Lo único que Shion tenía que hacer para deshacerse de él era enviarlo ha realizar alguna tarea y Mu no podía replicar.

Derrotado, salió lentamente del salón y rogó que alguien hiciera entrar en razón al necio de su maestro.

Shion sintió como el agua caliente relajaba todos sus músculos y por un breve momento se sintió mejor y relajado.

Lo único que no deseaba era pensar. Se sentía mal por preocupar a Mu y se sentía aún peor por el daño que sabía que le iba a causar si finalmente decidía regresar al mundo de los muertos tal como había estado planeando desde que había regresado al mundo de los vivos. Sabía que era cobarde y que estaría depreciando un regalo concedido por la misma Atena, pero sencillamente la culpa era demasiada. Se sentía marcado por haber llevado sobre su cuerpo una de las armaduras de Hades.

Lentamente hundió su cabeza en el agua. Deseaba que todos los sonidos que podía escuchar desaparecieran y si era posible que los pensamientos que no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza se fueran con ellos.

Permaneció así, con la cabeza debajo del agua, por unos minutos hasta que algo, un cosmo conocido salido de la nada que ahora se encontraba cerca de él, hizo que abriera rápidamente sus ojos aún debajo de agua.

Su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrarse con el rostro distorsionado por el agua del caballero de libra quien lo miraba con curiosidad desde el extremo de la piscina.

- o.O ¡Ahhhhhhh!- gritó Shion al tiempo que se levantaba haciendo saltar también a Dohko del susto.

- ¡AAHHHHHHH!- gritó también Dohko ante la reacción de su amigo- ¡!!¿Qué demonios te pasa?!!!Ô.Ô - le gritó mientras se tapaba los oídos y miraba fijamente a su amigo que miraba desesperadamente hacia los costados de la piscina buscando algo con que taparse pero al no divisar nada decidió quedarse dentro del agua.

- ¿Qué hacés acá, Dohko?- preguntó un poco más calmado tratando de taparse un poco el cuerpo.

- Bueno,- comenzó el caballero de libra que ahora tenía la figura de un joven muchacho- Mu está preocupado y pensé que si venía y hablaba con vos iba a convencerlo de que no vas a hacer nada estúpido y de esa forma iba a estar más tranquilo- dijo mientras se sentaba a la orilla de piscina y jugaba con el agua- ¿por qué te alejas tanto? Ô.Ô?- preguntó inocentemente notando que su amigo seguía retrocediendo.

El rubor que apareció en el rostro del patriarca le dio la respuesta rápidamente.

- Pero, Shion- dijo riendo Dohko- ¡nos hemos bañado juntos desde que tenemos nueve años! Ja ja Creeme, no tenés nada que no haya visto antes- le dijo al mismo tiempo que le arrojaba una toalla que Shion agarró en el aire y se la colocó rápidamente en la cintura.

De esta forma el patriarca se acerco lentamente al otro caballero y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Y entonces...?- dijo Dohko luego de unos segundos de silencio. Su rostro se había tornado serio y Shion sabía que cuando eso sucedía era imposible guardar por mucho tiempo sus verdaderos pensamientos de su insistente y más querido amigo.

- Y entonces ¿qué?- dijo suavemente Shion. Sabía qué sucedería al final, pero tampoco tenía por qué hacerle fáciles las cosas a su viejo camarada.

- ¿Puedo decirle a Mu que no tiene de qué preocuparse o debo empezar a preocuparme yo también?- dijo sobriamente.

Shion permaneció en silencio durante unos instantes y suspiró sonoramente.

- No, Dohko, no tenés que preocuparte porque no voy a hacer nada que perjudique a Atena o a la tierra que hemos jurado proteger- dijo evitando a toda costa la insistente mirada de su amigo.

- Eso ya lo sabía, no hacia falta que me lo dijeras- dijo Dohko jugando con el agua de la piscina- lo que yo quiero saber es si vas a hacer algo que pueda lastimar a aquellos que te quieren- terminó tratando de encontrar su mirada cosa que Shion parecía tratar de evitar desesperadamente.

El patriarca miró fijamente el agua que ahora se movía, turbia, por los movimientos que las manos de Dohko hacían sobre ella.

- ¿Te acordás lo que me preguntaste la primera vez que nos vimos?- preguntó al fin lentamente.

- ¿Cuando nos vimos por primera vez?- repitió el caballero de Libra haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar. Después de todo habían pasado más de dos siglo desde aquello.

__

_Flash Back- 252 años atrás._

En un bosque cercano al santuario de Atena, a donde en ese momento estaban llegando niños de todas partes del mundo con la intención de ser entrenados para obtener así una de las armaduras doradas de Atena, todo permanecía calmo excepto por un sonido que provenía del corazón mismo del bosque. El sonido de árboles de gran altura cayendo pesadamente sobre el pasto verde.

Un niño de menos de diez años se encontraba en ese momento delante del árbol más grande que había podido encontrar en ese bosque y se preparaba para derribarlo procurando concentrar todo su cosmo en el ataque que haría en breves instantes.

- Ahora- murmuró de repente abriendo los ojos al mismo tiempo que lanzaba su ataque que derribó al árbol en instantes.

El pequeño Shion sonrió satisfecho al contemplar su obra.

- ¿Para qué hiciste eso?- escuchó que alguien decía a sus espaldas.

- ¿Eh?- murmuró Shion dándose vuelta y encontrándose con la mirada curiosa de un niño que parecía de su misma edad.

- ¿Por qué destruiste este árbol?- preguntó de nuevo el otro niño acercándose al árbol caído para rozar con los dedos sus ramas.

- Lo hice para entrenar- contestó Shion algo molesto por tener que explicarle a ese niño algo que era evidente.

- No estas entrenando, sólo estas rompiendo árboles ¿sabes?- dijo Dohko mirándolo fríamente.

Shion lo miró molesto.

- Cada persona entrena como le parece más conveniente. – dijo con frialdad- Ahora, si me disculpás, me voy a otro lugar a entrenar.- agregó alejándose del otro.

Ya se encontraba a cierta distancia cuando una pregunta a sus espaldas lo tomó por sorpresa.

- ¿Quién sos?

Shion se dio vuelta y con algo de arrogancia dijo:

- Soy Shion.

Dohko lo miró con curiosidad.

- Que bien, pero yo no te pregunté como es tu nombre. Te pregunté quién sos.- dijo con calma.

Shion lo miró desconcertado. Pensaba que el niño estaba haciéndole un broma.

- No se de qué estas hablando- dijo dándole la espalda para retomar su camino-

- Es sencillo- siguió hablando Dohko pese a que podía ver como Shion estaba alejándose pero seguro de que el niño aún lo escuchaba continuó- los seres humanos existimos sólo en función de los otros, por eso desde que nacemos nos convertimos en hijos, hermanos, amigos, padres, tíos siempre somos alguien con respecto a los demás. De modo que ¿quién sos?

Shion se había parado en seco tras escuchar las palabras de Dohko.

El nunca había permanecido en un lugar estable. Desde su nacimiento y posterior designación como candidato a la armadura de Aries su vida había consistido en recorrer el mundo entrenando bajo la tutela de diversos maestro, a los cuales siempre había respetado y algunos hasta incluso admirado, pero nunca había sentido unidad alguna con ellos, algo con lo cual identificarse.

De pronto sintió una gran acongoja y lentamente se giró para ver al otro chico que aguardaba curioso su respuesta, sin imaginar el conflicto emocional que había desencadenado en el otro niño.

- Yo..no sé- dijo Shion despacio con tristeza- no se quien soy-

Dohko lo miró primero sorprendido pero inmediatamente su mirad cambió a una llena de compasión y creciente simpatía.

- No importa- dijo mientras se acercaba al otro- Mi nombre es Dohko, soy el discípulo del maestro de los cinco picos en China y vine acá para ser el caballero dorado de Libra- dijo alegremente mientras le tendía la manos que Shion aceptó algo cohibido- Y no te preocupes, entre los dos vamos a lograr que descubras quién sos- agregó sonriéndole con ánimo.

Shion sonrió aún a su pesar. Ese chico parecía tener más energía que cualquiera que hubiera visto en su vida.

- De acuerdo,- dijo con tranquilidad- ayudame a averiguarlo.

_Fin de Flash Back_

- Sí, me acuerdo- contestó Dohko finalmente.- Fue hace mucho tiempo- agregó con melancolía.

- Sí,- acordó Shion con tristeza- pero aún con todo el tiempo que a pasado yo aún no pude encontrar una respuesta a la pregunta que me hiciste en ese momento- agregó con congoja- Ahora pienso que quizás simplemente soy un ser de las tinieblas, marcado para siempre por el peso del sapuri que alguna vez lleve sobre mi cuerpo, o un ser manchado por la sangre de la diosa Atena que corrió entre mis dedos, o un ser que obligó a sus caballeros y a su señora a sufrir por culpa de su debilidad. Pero lo peor de todo, Dohko,- susurró con la voz ronca y con toque de desesperación- es que todavía no se con seguridad quién soy.

Después de tal declaración ambos amigos permanecieron en silencio.

El agua se había quedado quieta dado que la mano de Dohko había quedado inerte sobre su superficie.

Luego de un pequeño tiempo que pareció mucho más largo de lo que en realidad fue, Shion suspiró y tomando valor miró a su amigo.

Dohko miraba insistentemente el agua de la piscina con un leve sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que desconcertó a Shion.

De repente el caballero de Libra se percató de que era observado y miró a Shion ofreciéndole una sonrisa aún más grande.

Shion lo miró con curiosidad.

Dohko comprendió perfectamente la pregunta no verbalizada que se escondía en la mirada de su amigo.

- Shion, mi viejo amigo,- le dijo con simpatía palmeándole la espalda- tantos años ¿y todavía no lo sabés?- le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos para luego volver a su estado de seriedad.

El patriarca lo miró con renovado desconcierto.

- No se ¿qué?, Dohko- preguntó con suavidad y genuino interés.

- Simple, que vos sos mi amigo desde el día que nos conocimos.- dijo Dohko con mirándolo con cariño- vos fuiste mi amigo desde ese día en el bosque, y esa fue tu identidad desde aquel momento. Vos sos Shion de Aries: mi mejor amigo.

Shion abrió lo ojos con sorpresa para luego cerrarlos casi de inmediato debido a la emoción de lo embargó por las palabras de su amigo.

Era cierto, desde el momento en que su vida se había cruzado con la del alegre y optimista futuro caballero de Libra por primera vez se había sentido identificado y cómodo con otra persona.

Por primera vez, desde que había sido resucitado, Shion sonrió sincera y felizmente.

- Gracias, Dohko- dijo suavemente mirando a su amigo con cariño.

Dohko le sonrió.

- No tenés nada que agradecerme, Shion – respondió tranquilamente.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio una vez más disfrutando de la mutua compañía, tan concentrados en sus propios pensamientos que no fueron capaces de decir cuanto tiempo había transcurrido al momento en que escucharon dos fuertes explosiones provenientes de alguna de las casas de los caballeros dorados.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Dohko alarmado mientras se levantaba rápidamente y salía del baño.

Shion se vistió de prisa y salió haciendo el mismo recorrido que el caballero de Libra. Corrió hasta la salida del templo de Atena y se encontró con Dohko de pie en los primeros escalones de la larga escalera que conducía hacia la casa de Picis.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó rápidamente mientras se acercaba a él.

Para su sorpresa Dohko soltó una suave carcajada divertida.

- Bueno, - dijo entre risas- por lo que puedo ver desde acá, las explosiones fueron en las casa de virgo y en la de cáncer- dijo y agregó- cuando subía hacia acá me encontré con Shiryu (que no sabe ni cómo clavar un clavo) quien estaba ayudado a Death Mask con su casa junto a Ikki (no se como lo habrán convencido de ayudar, así que no me preguntes y , por cierto, el fénix parecía estar acumulando intenciones homicidas) y a Mu quien me dijo que vos lo habías mandado a ayudar a Shaka y quien, por lo que pude ver, no debe ser capaz de tomar un martillo por donde corresponde. De modo que no me sorprende en absoluto que los dueños de casa hayan decidido deshacerse de tan terrible ayuda.- terminó riendo.

Shion suspiró más tranquilo y sonrió al igual que Dohko quien, mientras reía, ya había comenzado a bajar las escaleras hacia la casa de Picis.

- Bueno,-dijo Dohko volviéndose para hablar con él- mejor voy a ver cómo esta Shiryu, la ira de Ikki no debe ser fácil de sobrellevar.

- Sí, estoy seguro de eso- dijo Shion bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a su lado- yo también voy a ver cómo está Mu, Shaka es una persona tranquila pero cuando se enoja lo mejor es no estar cerca de él-

- Lo ves, Shion- dijo Dohko mientras caminaban a la par- nuestros alumnos todavía nos necesitan-

Shion sonrió suavemente.

- Sí, es cierto. Supongo que- dijo deteniéndose de repente haciendo que Dohko también se detuviera y lo mirara desconcertado- puedo hacer todo lo posible para vivir con esta nueva vida que la diosa Atena me ha regalado hasta que la muerte vuelva nuevamente a reclamarme como suyo- dijo sonriendo.

Dohko le sonrió y asintió.

- Eso es, Shion.- le dijo con suavidad para luego agregar mientras comenzaba a bajar rápidamente las escaleras- Ahora, es mejor que corras si no querés que tu alumno termine ciego, sordo, mudo, sin gusto y sin tacto después de recibir el tesoro del cielo de Shaka,- le gritó mientras se alejaba- yo voy a tratar de rescatar a Shiryu de Ikki y Death Mask ¡nos vemos más tarde!- gritó por último perdiéndose de vista.

Viendo a su amigo desaparecer, aquel amigo que hacia que él existiera, que él _fuera_, Shion sonrió alegremente mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras para ir a rescatar a su alumno del problema en el que lo había metido.

FIN


End file.
